Twisted
by True Goddess
Summary: RE-WRITE Selena's mother always told her she would result in nothing but destruction, and after her father died she believed it, but once the Volturi found her they made her feel herself again, better darker, a scarier part of her that she didn't want to be. For eighty years she had been loyal to them. Until a bad break up sends her to Alaska and in the company of the Cullen's.
1. Prologue

**So I really didn't like twisted, I really wanted to make it better. So thanks to Jayd Maire and Missclearwater80 for understanding. I just wanted to see how it would be in this version. If no one likes it I'll put back the old version.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Selena's POV **

**Seventy Years Ago**

_I walked back home from the market and looked into the dark house for my mother. I sighed, she has always done things like this to me leaving with no warning. Ever since father died she would just leave me all alone, like I didn't matter anymore.  
_

_"Mother!"  
I called out. I prayed I wouldn't find her dead body. As much as I hated her, and as horrible as she was. Even she didn't deserve to die by those witch hunters hands, and even though she hates me. Even though she hurts me when she get's angry. She's all I have left.  
_

_She stuck with me, and I with her.  
_

"_Selena."_  
_She says brightly like it's actually a pleasant surprise to see me. _

_"I'm just so happy to see you."  
She says smiling a little too much for my liking. _

_She pulls me into a hug and then wraps her hands around my neck._

_She smiles sweetly and slams me against the wall._

_"See how easy it is for me to kill you Selena?"_

_She asked._

_"Please."_

_I choked out._

_ She slammed me against the wall and smiled as she continued to choke me._

_"Why would I stop Selena! We all know what is going to happen to you. Just like your father your going to devote your magic to darkness. Just like that bastard you are going to result in nothing but destruction."_

_I know she wants me gone. I know she wants me to become what I always was meant to be.  
_

_"Mother please!"_

_I begged._

_She smiled._

_"Not until you become what you truly are!"_

_Tears filled my eyes, I knew I had no other choice. If I truly become a dark witch their will be nothing for me. Immortality is a terrible burden. Frozen at the age of seventeen for eternity. But what other choice do I have.  
_

_I closed my eyes and opened my mouth._

_**"**__**Obscura luna**__**voveo**__**genitrix**__**me tibi**__**me**__**est**__**donum**__**nocte.**__**"**_

_There was a blinding white light and my mother laid in front of me. She opened her eyes and smiled._

_"I knew you would rather be dark than die."_

_I felt this horrible rage building inside me. My powers have always reflected my emotions but this was far worse.  
_

_"I hate you!"  
_

_I screamed feeling a wind around me and wind picking up my long black hair._

_"We both are going to be cursed with immortality. I want you to watch all of your family die and once they die you will continue to live with the guilt of leaving me all alone. You will forever age but never die! Good bye mother!"_

_I green light filled the room and my mothers sobs were the last thing I ever heard from her. _

_Then I ran, I ran till I couldn't run any longer. _

_And I never looked back._

**Present**

I shook the thoughts of my past away. I wasn't going to continue thinking of that day, without that I would never be who I truly am. I would never be strong like I am now. I would never achieve such greatness if not for her, I owe her my thanks.

I looked at the clock on my bed side. Another interrogation was due.

I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs.

I met Felix downstairs and smiled.

"Felix."

He smiles and kisses me.

"Come Aro is expecting us."  
I take his hand and we meet find Aro smiling grimly down at a hooded girl.

She was beautiful for a vampire, and I don't say that a lot. Her long black hair was hanging in her face and her red eyes were wild with thirst.

"Please I didn't mean to do it."

I laughed quietly to myself.

Aro's face was stony.

"Do you understand what you have done! Because of you I had to wipe out a whole town, erase it from their minds and make sure no one knows of it's existince! Do you know how much work that took!"

I covered my mouth with a yawn.

"It made me awful tired my dear, and it's time you payed."

I said slyly.

Aro and the others nodded in agreement, everyone but Felix.

"Aro?"

I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded his head.

I smiled and looked down at her.

"This will only hurt a little."

I said taking her arm and pulling it from her body.

She screamed in pain and bit a chunk of my arm out.

I screamed in pain and smacked her across the face. I kicked her hard and put my hands around her throat squeezing it so her head would detach from her body. My eyes were turning a burning gold from my power keeping me safe from her blows. She thrashed wildly and bit at me wildly trying desperatly to get away from me.

"STOP!"

Felix yelled throwing me off her.

I flew in the air and hit a wall the opposite side of the room.

"I LOVE HER!"

He screamed.

I felt my face fall.

Everyone looked at Felix in shock.

"Kill her, then you will have to kill me as well."  
I felt the boiling anger fill my veins.

"Does my love for you mean nothing!"

He looked at me sadly.

"I loved you once Selena, but we both know we would never have worked."

I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Do you truly think your status will save you. You are nothing ! All you have is your strength Felix!"

I felt Aro's hand on my shoulder.

"Felix, leave and keep your mate in control."

It felt like a stab in the heart hearing that word.  
"As for Selena..."

I turned towards him.

"I'm sorry Aro, but I am no longer staying here. I-I can't! I can't t do this."

His face fell but he nodded.

"We would never hold you captive here."

I nodded in thanks and fled.

I was never going to return, never.

I decided to go back to the only place that gave me comfort in my eighty years of life.

I thought Alaska would be safe.

But I never thought the Volturi would lie to their prodigy. But for twice in my life I was wrong.

* * *

**So how's the newer new version? I like this a lot better. So please review and tell me what you think. **

**(Translation: O mother of the dark moon I devote myself to you, gift me with true darkness.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated. So Re-written version. I truthfully have been having trouble with this. So hope it's good. Also if you haven't noticed I re-wrote the first chapter so you may want to read that first. So please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to Jayd Marie- **Thanks for just being simply amazing!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Selena's POV**

It had been three weeks, two days, two hours, and seven minutes since I left Italy. For some reason I find myself counting my time away from them. I should miss them, but I don't.

I should miss the suffering I witnessed every day, and the amazing power the Volturi held. If they wanted to destroy you, they simply could.

But I find myself hating how much I used to enjoy it. I adapted to this new me that enjoyed the suffering of others.

I let myself loose who I truly am, I have become exactly what my mother feared. But it's too late for me now. I don't even remember who I was before this.

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I hadn't realized I walked this far off in the woods.

I sighed and leaned against a tree.

My thoughts have been weighing heavy on me for the past weeks. I don't know what I was doing was good or bad anymore. To the Volturi I was what they needed, but to myself... I don't even know, I'm so far gone I've forgotten how it feels to be me.

I stop leaning against the tree and look down at my watch. I curse and run towards my house.

I get into my truck and drive towards the school. I thought that maybe I could get my mind off of my past with education, and I pray that it will work. I don't want to think of Felix anymore, truthfully I didn't love him. I never did, I guess I just made myself believe that I did. He has been distant for a while, I should have seen this coming. But I didn't expect to feel this overwhelming sense of betrayal. I guess I loved him, maybe as a friend? But either way it hurts, it hurts a lot.

I pull up into the school and get out of my car.

I'm happy to see none of the eyes are on me.

I walk into the school and straight into the front office.

"Hello may I help you?"

The attendant asked smiling a little too friendly for my liking.

"My names Selena Harraway, I registered yesterday."

She nods again smiling.

"Oh yes I remember. Alright here's your class schedule."

I thank her taking the schedule and walking through the halls. I see all the eyes on these two people in front of me.

I reach into the mind of a girl in front of me and read her thoughts.

_"Oh my God Edward Cullen! Any girl would die to be with him. And that damn Bella girl, like where the hell did she come from? And why are all the Cullen's so dam sexy? Like why can't I have one, and those super hot muscled men they hang around with that are like super tall. Are like so hot! I want like to date all of them! I used to be the shit in this school, now it's just revolving around the Cullen's, and those other people. _

I thought back to the last time I heard that name but it didn't ring bell. I didn't know an Edward but the last name was familiar.

"Carlisle."

I whispered to myself.

I saw his head turn and Edward Cullen looked at me strangely.

I blocked my thoughts quickly and saw a mix of a shocked and annoyed expression on his face.

I looked around frantically and found my first class and disappeared into the room.

I sighed in relief and sat the farthest away from everyone.

At lunch I fought my hardest to stay away from the Cullen's.

They were sitting at a table far from everyone with three men with far darker skin than theirs.

I knew the Cullen's had relations with these wolves, I just didn't think they would be _that _close.

I continued studying them till Edward looked my way.

I pull my book back up to my face and continued to watch them as I turned pages.

As soon as the bell rung signaling lunch was over I ran out of the school skipping the rest of the day.

For some reason the thought of seeing Carlisle again makes me sad. He saw the sad fifteen year old me, and I'm not that little girl anymore, I've become something so much worse.

_Flashback:_

_65 years ago_

_I was curled in a ball crying. The Volturi asked me to do something, and I wasn't proud of it. I couldn't believe I aloud this. But nevertheless I couldn't defy the people that are protecting me. I had to please them or I'd be killed. _

_"Selena?"_

_I looked up at Carlisle's handsome face._

_"What?"_

_He crouched down to my level and smiled at me._

_"You know you don't have to be like this. You can leave here, you don't have to be bad."_

_I looked up at him._

_"What do you know about me?"_

_He smiled._

_"I know that you don't like who you are. It's not too late to change, it's never too late."_

_I looked up at him._

_"Do you truly believe something as horrible as me could change?"  
He smiled._

_"Only you have the power to change yourself Selena, no one can make you become a monster. Only you can decide what you want to be."_

_I frowned._

_"If only it was that simple Carlisle, If I don't do what the Volturi asks of me, they'll send me right back to the witch hunters that were after me since I was ten. Either way I go I'm dead, so this is just who I have to be for now... And maybe forever."_

_I stood up and looked at Carlisle._

_"Thank you for trying to save me, but it's already too late. Once I went dark there was no going back. I'm stuck like this whether I like it or not. Every time I try to kill myself the stupid darkness inside me saves me. I've tried everything to end myself! But there's nothing I can do, I'm stuck like this forever. So thank you, but I rather please the people who are keeping me safe. It's my life or theirs, that how I see it. And if I have to torture a vampire every day for the rest of my life I will. Because it means never having to look back at who I once was, and what I once did."  
With that I left the room. _

_But I could still here Carlisle's voice in my head._

_The next day was his last day in Italy. I was so happy to see him leave, I wanted all thought of him gone._

_He said his goodbyes then stopped right in front of me._

_"You know Selena, you can say it's too late. But you just don't want to change, maybe one day you will see what I meant. The only one who can make your path is yourself, so make your own path. Make it a good one."_

_That was the last thing Carlisle Cullen said to me, and it has haunted me ever since._

I got into my car and sped off not bothering to look back at that school. I parked my car into my driveway and ran right into the woods.

I didn't want to be anywhere. If I could run from my past I would but right now I couldn't. Everything I looked at reminded me everything.

The Volturi, Felix, My mother, Carlisle. All the thoughts of them all the memoires spinning in my head.

I sank to the ground in the woods and held my head in my hands.

I held my breath and then just screamed.

Everything in the woods flattened down like a powerful wind of a hurricane.

I started sobbing in my hands. It was low, even for me.

After everything I have done, these stupid thoughts are the only things that haunt me. Leaving my mother after I cursed her. I spent decades trying to find her, and I have failed. All I have done in my life was prove her right. I proved to her that I would result in nothing but evil, that all I would do was cause destruction and distress. I would kill for the sake of killing. She was right, damn her! She was always right!

I stood up my legs shaking. I saw the snout of an animal.

I used my powers to beckon it forward and came face to face with a wolf. It was way taller than wolves I have ever seen, I realized that it was the wolf's that the Volturi had encountered seven years ago.

It snarled at me and I backed up in fear.

It growled at me and pounced on me. I fell onto the ground and their nails were digging into my shoulders. I felt the wolves hot sticky breath on my face.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I needed to calm down before I did something I would regret. I needed to change. I needed to act rationally.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the wolf. It looked down at me but I closed my eyes too afraid. It leaned forward and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and saw it sitting in front of me.

I stood up and turned around just to see another wolf snarling at me with white-black fur.

The one behind me barked and snarled at the female wolf in front of me.

She lunged and bit my neck.

I screamed and fell to the ground.

It picked me up by my ankle and through me into the air.

I tucked in my legs and fell to the ground in a somersault and landed onto my feet.

I got up and limped to a tree. The wolf just grabbed me by the ankle again and through me into the air.

I screamed and tried to do anything, but my powers weren't working.

I landed hard on the ground my head hitting a tree stump.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

A few seconds later I recovered but my ankle and shoulder didn't.

The female wolf seemed shocked to see my alive.

I struggled to my feet but fell back down onto the ground.

The male wolf looked down at me and we met eyes.

I can't say what happened but we stood like that for what seemed like an eternity.

His eyes were intelligent and gentle. Even though the Volturi said they act irrationally like children and we should beware them, they didn't seem so bad.

Well the male wolf didn't.

He hid behind a tree and I watched the air shimmer around the wolf's form.

Instead a man came out.

He was almost as tall as the wolf, about six feet four inches. He has a very muscular body and black hair that falls into his eyes.

The female wolf did the same and a girl with black hair came out too.

"I don't know Seth, she may be a threat. Look at those eyes she's a vampire!"

He glared at her and walked towards me.  
"Hey I'm sorry I hurt you. My sister on the other hand not so much. But I didn't mean to, your eyes kind of through me off."

I nodded and tried to stand up but fell into his arms.

I looked up at him and blushed.

He helped me stand but I cried out.

He looked down at my ankle and glared at the girl.

He swept me off my feet and held me in his arms.

"Thank you but you don't have to do this."

He looked down at me and smiled.

"It's the least I can do."

I didn't try to argue any longer.

He stopped in front of a house and opened the door with one hand.

He lead me up the stairs and to an office.

"Carlisle I can use your help."

I froze.

Of course, just my luck.

"I-I don't need help. Really Seth you can put me down. J-Just I can't see Carlisle."

He looked down at me confused.

"He's just trying to help, and how do you know him."

We were cut off by Carlisle opening the door.

"I thought you went hunting with Jacob and the others."

He looked down and saw me.

"Selena."

I sighed.  
"Hello Carlisle."

He took me from Seth's arms and put me on a table.

"I thought you would have healed."

I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I could. For some reason my magic won't work! That stupid wolf bit me!"

I looked at Seth and blushed.

"I'm sorry that was mean, she is your sister."

He laughed.

"No don't worry about I agree."

Carlisle took a cloth and started cleaning the wounds. I hissed in pain.

He looked at the exposed bone and his eyes widened.

"Oh no."

I groaned.

"What happened?"

He laughed.

"Well it looks like your bones already healed, but the break wasn't clean so..."

I cringed.

"You have to re-break them. Have you ever noticed that whenever we meet it has been because of an injury."

Carlisle laughed.

"It does seem that way doesn't it."

He re-broke to bones and they healed in seconds.

"It seems to me that the saliva of the wolves for some reason block your power."

I shrugged.

"Well that sucks."

Carlisle laughed and handed me a cloth to clean my shoulder. I did and it healed.

"Well than you Carlisle, but I should be going."

He nodded.

"So why did you leave the Volturi?"

I looked at Seth and he took the hint to leave.

"Felix found someone else. I mean I should have saw it coming, and it didn't really hurt that much. He was just always there and now he's not. I want to be myself again, and I don't even know who Selena is anymore. Selena is that scared little girl that let her mother hurt her and make her a monster, Selena became a horrible person because she thought of the most gruesome deaths possible. Selena is a monster!"

I felt tears filling my eyes.

I turned towards Carlisle and he looked sympathetic.

"Edward told me he saw you today, they weren't sure what you were. I promised the Volturi I would keep your secret, and I will. But Selena take this opportunity to change, make a new Selena, become whoever you choose to be."

I laughed shaking my head.

"That's what you don't understand Carlisle. I can't choose to be anybody! Every day, ever second of my life I am haunted by my past. By my mother, Felix, the Volturi, even you! I just don't know who I am anymore, for sixty years I was defined by the Volturi. Now without them, I don't know I'm just so lost. For years I've been lost, I don't know what I want!"

I sighed and looked back at Carlisle.  
"It was a pleasure seeing you again Carlisle. Thank you."

I walked out of the room and saw Seth downstairs arguing with his sister.

She glared at me and I looked away.

"Selena?"

Seth asked.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you Seth."

With that I walked away but I felt his hand on my arm.

I felt an electric shock run through my me when he touched me.

He let go and looked at me.

"I-I..."

I smiled.

His sister glared at me.

"Why don't you leave, it's clear no one wants you here."

Seth glared at her and as did I.

"Oh you don't want me as an enemy Leah."

She looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

I laughed.

"I know so much more. I can fire back every nightmare you've ever had. I know your deepest fears and your secret desires. So don't make an enemy of me Leah, or you'll regret it."

She looked angry but said no more.

I left their house and ran to my home.

I learned a few things today.

One your past is what defines you and either way it will always be a part of you.

Two you can't change who you are without changing something about yourself entirely.

Three there is no way to be "good" once you've been this bad.

Four there is something about Seth that draws me to him, but I can't let myself get clouded by a man. Because everything I care about leaves me, and he will only do the same.


End file.
